Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 21 (I love to be)
I love to be is the twenty-first episode from Hi-5 Series 5. Segments *NATHAN pretends to be Neptune, the underwater king. *CHARLI packs her beach stuff. *KATHLEEN sorts her clothes. *CHARLI pretends to be a plane writing a message in the sky. *TIM imagines being a conductor of an orchestra, while Nathan wants to be a rock 'n' roll star, Kellie a country and western yodeling queen, and Kathleen an opera singer. *CHARLI pretends to be a choreographer and Tim follows her. *KELLIE acts in a play and Chats helps her. *CHARLI pretends to be a spinning spaceship. *SHARING STORIES: Kellie tells us a story about a boy (Tim) who wants to be the boss of his house like his mother (Kathleen), so he dreams he is her mother and he has to look after his brother and sister (Nathan and Charli). Gallery Nathan_S5_E21.png Charli_S5_E21_1.png Kathleen_S5_E21.png Charli_S5_E21_2.png Tim_S5_E21.png Charli_S5_E21_3.png Kellie_S5_E21.png Charli_S5_E21_4.png Sharing_Stories_S5_E21.png Trivia *Neptune was the god of freshwater and the sea in Roman religion. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Neptune_(mythology) *First Charli's segment in this episode was filmed along with Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 31 (Jobs). Songlets ;Shapes in space Oh, I am king Neptune, king of the sea On my royal seahorse I'll ride waves endlessly We'll spend everyday swimming the ocean blue In an underwater kingdom there's always lots to do Schools of fish to teach, seaweeding to be done Polishing the shells, collecting pearls for everyone Oh, I am king Neptune, king of the sea and I'm happy. Oh, I am king Neptune, king of the sea On my royal seahorse I'll ride waves endlessly We'll spend everyday swimming the ocean blue In an underwater kingdom there's always lots to do Schools of fish to teach, seaweeding to be done Polishing the shells, collecting pearls for everyone Oh, I am king Neptune, king of the sea and I'm happy. ;Body move #01 If you've got a problem, think, think, think your problem through Mind over matter is what they say, so solve that problem in a funny way. If you've got a problem, think, think, think your problem through Mind over matter is what they say, so solve that problem in a funny way. ;Puzzles and patterns Come on, come on, there's work to be done, let's make this job lots of fun Sing it, dance it through the working day, let the music turn your work to play. Come on, come on, there's work to be done, let's make this job lots of fun Sing it, dance it through the working day, let the music turn your work to play. ;Body move #02 No songlet ;Making music Sure you can see what I'd love to be A conductor of a great big orchestra, playing concerts near and far If I could be anything in the world, that's what I would be. I'm sure you can see what he'd love to be A funky famous rock 'n' roll star, sounding out wild with my air guitar If I could be anything in the world, that's what I would be. I'm sure you can see what she'd love to be A country and western yodeling queen, loud and proud, the best you've ever seen If I could be anything in the world, that's what I would yodel-o ho lay hee be. I'm sure you can see what we'd love to be A rock 'n' roller ..., in a country show yodel-o ho lay hee ho An opera star, la la la la la, keeping the beat, it must be neat If we could be anything in the world, that's what we would be. ;Body move #03 Cross your arms across your chest, shake your shoulders, do your best Follow me, take your arms out wide, cover your face like you want to hide Lift up your knee, shoot your arms to the sky, reach up, reach up, reach up high Dance with me, follow my lead, do every move like me. Cross your arms across your chest, shake your shoulders, do your best Follow me, take your arms out wide, cover your face like you want to hide Lift up your knee, shoot your arms to the sky, reach up, reach up, reach up high Dance with me, follow my lead, do every move like me. ;Word play Who, who, who are you? Can you guess what I can do? I'll hoo ... all through the night, ... a long, long, long space fly Acting can be so much fun pretending to be anyone. ;Body move #04 I love spinning round and round like a spinning ship Round and round, fast I go, how will I ever stop? I love spinning round and round like a spinning ship Round and round, fast I go, how will I ever stop? ;Sharing stories I wanna be the boss Give orders all the time Have ... just what I want Be the boss would be just fine I wanna be the boss, give orders all the time. I love to be a kid And play all the time I'll do just what mum says She's the boss and that's fine I love to be a kid and play all of the time. Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Charli Robinson Category:Tim Harding Category:Episodes that starts with a Shapes in Space segment Category:Episodes that Kellie read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Russell Burton Category:Ep about happiness Category:Ep about love Category:Ep about kings & queens Category:Ep about the sea & underwater Category:Ep about seahorses Category:Ep about packing Category:Ep about sorting & tidying Category:Ep about socks Category:Ep about clothes Category:Ep about puppets Category:Ep about making Category:Ep about airplanes & jets Category:Ep about messages Category:Ep about the sky Category:Ep about writing Category:Ep about conductors & conducting Category:Ep about concerts Category:Ep about rock 'n' roll Category:Ep about country music Category:Ep about yodeling Category:Ep about opera music Category:Ep about styles of music Category:Ep about dancing Category:Ep about owls Category:Ep about pretending Category:Ep about stories & plays Category:Ep about aliens Category:Ep about acting Category:Ep about rockets & spaceships Category:Ep about turning & spinning Category:Ep about wishes Category:Ep about dreaming Category:Ep about bosses & commanding